


Compare and Contrast

by crackfic (mickeym)



Category: Popslash
Genre: First Time, Graphic Sex, M/M, One Night Stand, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-02
Updated: 2003-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/crackfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC and Lenny Kravitz. Two very gorgeous guys who would look even more gorgeous together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compare and Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored as crackfic, with the lovely halowrites.

"Sorry, man." JC looks at Lenny sheepishly as he somehow manages to hit him for the third time in almost as many minutes. "I uh--my hands. When I talk. Waving. My hands. And--"

"S'cool." Lenny's smiling at him, and JC can't help but smile back. And then Lenny's hand is on JC's, fingers wrapped around his, and his skin is warm and soft where it touches JC's. JC feels his smile widen -- when he's stoned his smile takes on a life of it's own -- and the skin on skin contact, together with the pot swirling in his bloodstream, combine to bathe him in a soft, golden glow. _Feels nice_, he thinks, and lifts his hand-- their hands-- to see the constrast of colours. His own fingers, long and pale and elegant, twined between Lenny's-- long too, dark and strong. JC leans closer, closes his eyes as he imagines how Lenny's fingers would feel against his throat, stroking over his chest, wrapped around his cock. He shivers, and when he opens his eyes, Lenny is watching him intently, a glass of champagne in his other hand, and a half-smile on his lips.

"You seein' something you like, man?" Lenny leans in and JC watches intently, hears the words, but would swear he never sees Lenny's mouth move. And so--how does he _do_ that? It's a mystery, one of the ones of the ages, probably. Or so it seems to his pot-and-booze-addled brain.

"It's like, man, you an' me, we're like coffee and cream," JC strokes his fingers against Lenny's, imagines this must be what living silk and satin would feel like, warm and soft against him. "Pretty." He cocks his head, considers if Lenny would taste like coffee, then decides no, coffee on it's own is sometimes kind of bitter. Lenny...would be something rich and sweet, darkly, sinfully sweet. He raises their hands and licks at the dark-brown skin, a tentative taste, smiles against Lenny's fingers when his breath hitches. "You taste good."

"I got something else for you to taste," Lenny says, and for just a moment, JC's mind seems to fold in on itself when he thinks about all the implications of _that_ particular sentence. But then he sees Lenny raise the champagne glass to his lips and take a long swallow. He watches his throat working, unable to look away from the sleek, smooth skin, unable to do anything but stare and imagine licking a trail along Lenny's neck, biting and sucking at the dusky skin.

"Here," Lenny says, before he takes another mouthful, and this time he doesn't swallow, but leans in close, so close JC can feel the heat from him, can feel it searing his own skin. Suddenly Lenny's lips are pressed against his-- JC's mouth opens almost instinctively-- and there's the gentle rush of champagne against his tongue, trickling from Lenny's mouth into his own. Soft bubbles against his palate, sharp and sweet, and underneath them, the taste of Lenny himself when his tongue slicks inside too, lapping up the liquid that spills over JC's lips, warm and soft and oh-so-wet.

"I want another drink," JC hears himself say, softly, hoarsely, but he doesn't reach for the champagne glass. Instead he leans in and licks at the corner of Lenny's mouth, strokes his tongue across full, dark lips; he feels bubbles burst against his tongue, tastes shadow and light and the sweet taste of sparkling wine. "Mmm," he whispers against Lenny's mouth before pulling back.

"Thirst quenched?" One strangely elegant eyebrow quirks upward, and white teeth flash brightly, a startling contrast to full, dark lips and dark satin skin. JC shrugs and wriggles a little closer, wonders if they're out of the way enough to sit on Lenny's lap. If it were any of his boys, he could do it, no problem, but Lenny isn't--one of his. Not yet, anyway. "I know mine's not," Lenny's saying, when he focuses again, listening to the soft liquid rise-and-fall of syllables and sound. Lenny presses the champagne glass against his cheek, slides it slowly downward over JC's neck and throat, and the cool prickles against the heat of his skin, makes goosebumps rise up. Behind tight leather, his cock stirs; JC shivers at the rush of sensation all through his body, cool and warm and hot, hotter still gathering in his groin. He licks his lips, feels them tingle when Lenny's eyes follow each movement.

"So drink," he whispers, tilting his head back just a fraction.

Cool wine spills downward over his lips, his chin, ripples down his throat, and JC swallows -- the bubbles tickle against his skin.

Lenny's mouth follows, tongue scooping up each bubble, licking them from JC's skin, lips caressing away the tingle, adding another one in their wake.

"Fucker," moans JC, and for a minute he's not sure he's spoken the words out loud, but when he hears Lenny chuckle softly, he knows he must've. He pulls back and away from Lenny's tongue, missing the wet heat the instant it's gone. Lenny makes a small sound of surprise, which turns into a low groan when JC shifts just enough to slide a thigh across his lap, slowly postioning himself until he's straddling Lenny's lap. Suddenly he no longer cares if anyone sees, or if Lenny is his or not.

_Because he soon will be_, JC thinks, and a delicious little shiver races through him at the thought.

"Pushy, ain't you?" Lenny sounds amused, and JC leans in to lick at full, soft champagne-soaked lips.

"You started it," he murmurs quietly, biting down into soft flesh. "Just don't forget that." He can't help but smile when he feels Lenny gently thrusting up underneath him as his teeth nip again and again, teasing, his tongue flicking out to soothe the sting.

It's his turn to gasp though, when Lenny slides one hand up under JC's shirt and fingers a nipple, rubs his fingertips over it, pinches very lightly and grins against JC's throat when JC moans a little, and arches into the touch. Again he has to wonder-- _how'd he know? How'd he know I'd like that?_

He hears Lenny whisper against his ear, "Man, we're in public...you gotta be cool here. There's photographers everywhere."

JC's fingers tighten around Lenny's arm and he says, quietly, so quietly, "You make me come and I promise no-one will know but you. And I'll make it worth your while." He trails his fingers slowly down Lenny's arm, and smiles. It's a challenge he knows Lenny won't refuse. Can't refuse.

Lenny narrows his eyes. "How's no one but me gonna know, cat?"

"I promise, no one will." JC wriggles just a little, and Lenny darts a look around, but so far no one seems to really be noticing a couple of drunk, stoned guys back in a shadowy booth. He pinches JC's nipple again, then drags his fingernail over it, grinning when JC bites down on his lip and arches upward, hisses through his teeth.

"I wanna watch you go down on me," he whispers against JC's throat. "Watch that pretty mouth open up wide, swallow my cock down."

JC grins a little, pulls back to look at Lenny with hooded blue eyes. "Later, man," he murmurs. "I told you. Me first. You got me all worked up." And he shimmies his hips impatiently, reaches up to grasp Lenny's wrist, pulls his hand down and brushes it against his cock, hard behind soft black leather.

"You're a slut," Lenny growls, "a bossy lil' slut." His fingers trace the outline of JC's dick though, and when JC sees the flash of pink tongue as Lenny licks his lips, he knows he'll get his way. He always does.

 

**II.**

They stumble into the hotel room and for a minute, JC wonders whose. His? Lenny's? Then Lenny has him pushed back against the door, their combined weight shoving it closed, and Lenny's mouth is on his again, and he doesn't care. They could be out on the balcony and he wouldn't care, as long as they keep touching, kissing, caressing.

"Pretty, pretty man," Lenny whispers into his mouth, each word a separate caress, syllables licked one after another, Lenny's tongue sweet and tart from the champagne, with the bitter undertaste of pot. "Mouth'll look so pretty on my dick."

"How 'bout your dick in my ass?" JC breathes the question into Lenny's mouth, rocks his pelvis forward, lets Lenny feel him hard and hot again, the orgasm earlier just a memory now, with hunger bubbling through him. He surges forward, twines himself around Lenny, feeling the heat rising off him. "Wanna fuck me?"

"Since you wiggled your skinny ass into my lap," Lenny growls, then leans in to bite at JC's throat. His eyes roll back, he's sure, and when liquid heat slicks across the stinging, burning patch of skin, followed by hot suction, he shudders and leans into Lenny, reaching to stroke him through baggy pants.

He hears Lenny hiss out a breath as he cups and strokes his dick -- _hard just like me_, JC thinks, and feels that strange little thrill twist through him again. Knowing he has that effect on him, knowing Lenny wants him just as much as JC wants to be fucked by him-- it's a feeling of power he could get used to.

Another glide of fingers across the fabric of Lenny's pants and then JC moves his hand away, watching Lenny as he does so. "Where d'you want me?" he asks, fingers sliding up under his own t-shirt to pinch a nipple, backing away slowly as he does so. "We could fuck on the bed,"-- and he glances at it quickly-- "or there's always the floor." And as he walks away slowly, so slowly, running his hands all over himself, Lenny follows. JC can feel the heat from his gaze licking redblue flames along his skin, scorching him from the outside in. "Bed or floor?" he whispers again, and still Lenny follows him, like a snake JC's charmed somehow.

"Play it by ear, pretty," Lenny whispers, pressed up against his back, mouth hot on JC's skin. Warm fingers tease under the hem of his tshirt, and JC raises his arms as Lenny draws the shirt up and off, flinging it back behind them. When Lenny spreads his fingers over JC's chest, he has to look, has to watch, because--pretty. Bands of dark against the paleness of his skin. Pale cream, with pale pink nipples, and oh--darker pink now, because Lenny's pinching and pulling on them, working them into small, hard points. "Too bad you don't have anything here for decoration," Lenny's voice is breathy in JC's ear, and he hisses when his nipples are pulled, hard. "You'd look good, pierced."

"Needles," JC gasps softly. "Nuh-uh." But he arches forward into the stinging caresses just the same, mind stuttering over the visual.

He's distracted when Lenny slides his hand downward, fingers warm where they're splayed out, ruffling and tugging at the short hair scattered over JC's chest and running downward in a line from his navel. Warm, warm fingers rub at his belly, at his navel, then back upward to torture his nipples some more, the absolute best torture because it spreads spirals of whitehot need through him. He turns in Lenny's arms and sinks down to his knees, fingers reaching for the fastenings of Lenny's pants.

"Let me." Lenny's fingers cover his once more as he reaches down to help JC unfasten his pants, then slides them down long, long legs and kicks them aside. JC smiles at the sight of his cock, thick, hard and right there for him to taste. And he wants to taste him, wants to take Lenny into his mouth and make him lose his fucking mind. Maybe even make him beg a little. JC's own dick twitches at the thought, and he reaches down to stroke himself through the tight leather pants.

"Lie down," he says softly, looking up at Lenny, blue eyes meeting dark, dark brown. "You want me to suck you, you lie down."

Lenny chuckles a little, and for a moment, just a moment, JC wonders if he's met his match. He's the one on his knees here, but he's also the one in control, and that's just the way he likes it. He leans forward, wraps his fingers around the base of Lenny's cock and mouths the tip, the saltbitter taste of pre-come thick on his tongue. Lenny moans softly and then gasps when JC's teeth nip at the sensitive flesh.

"I said lie down," JC says again, voice still soft, but threaded through with pure steel, and Lenny does.

_This is much better_, JC thinks, straddling Lenny's legs and leaning over to lick up and down the thick erection. Beneath him, Lenny's thighs are tense, rock-hard muscle quivering against him, and the tiny shocks going through JC now remind him of the champagne bubbles from earlier. He'd like a glass now, to trickle down over Lenny's dick, to suck the sweetness up along with saltybitter pre-come.

Lenny's pierced, a large-ish gauge ring curving out from his dick, and JC's never sucked off a guy who was pierced before. Well, unless he counts Dave, the lighting guy from the Strings tour, who had a guiche. But, not quite the same. He likes the way it clicks against his teeth, and the contrast of smooth, sleek metal and warm, velvety skin, slick with wetness. He likes the way the metal seems to taste like Lenny, dark and sweet, and he hooks his tongue through the ring and tugs gently, shivers when Lenny's moan rumbles through him, when Lenny threads his fingers through JC's long -- _"perfect for pulling on, dude"_ \-- hair and tugs back. "Fuckin' little cocktease," slides through him, the voice rubbing like sharp velvet over his nerves.

JC nips at the tip of Lenny's cock, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin stretched around the piercing. "Not a tease, man, just--gettin' a feel for the lay of the land." He bites again, then licks, long, languid sweeps of his tongue over dark, flushed skin, and beneath him Lenny shudders and arches upward, toward his mouth. "Tell me what you want." _Let me hear you ask...beg..._

"I want you to shut up and keep sucking," Lenny snarls softly, hips twisting underneath JC. "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"All the time," JC murmurs, tugging gently on the ring again, and smiling when he hears Lenny's low moan. "But I can keep quiet when I need to." And images of what happened earlier flash into his mind, of him in Lenny's lap, Lenny's fingers dipped into leather pants, wrapped around his cock, stroking JC hard and fast. And around them, all around them, people talking, laughing, drinking-- unaware. And JC had come, come hard, hips bucking and shuddering against Lenny, his hitched breaths the only outward sign of what was happening. He hadn't made a noise, not a sound, biting into the soft flesh of his bottom lip hard enough for the brightsharp tang of copper to bloom inside his mouth. "Fuck," Lenny had whispered hot and low against his throat, "that was so fucking hot...you have no fucking idea."

But JC did, and still does. He knows only too well. And now he has Lenny in his mouth, spread out before him, willing to do anything for him. To him.

"Taste good," he whispers against hot, dark skin before sliding his mouth downward, drawing Lenny into him, swallowing around him. His sore lip, swollen and bruised from biting it earlier, then from hot, rough kisses just now, twinges when he stretches, opens wide, and he can feel the skin give again, feels the sharp bite when it splits. Another quick flash of pain bites into him when Lenny tightens his fingers in JC's hair, tugging harder than before.

"Don't talk. Just suck. But no makin' me come, pretty. Gonna give it to you up the ass, hard and fast and dirty... just like I know you want it." He croons the last words, pets JC's cheek once with his free hand before his hips snap upward. JC swallows, growls low in his throat, rakes his teeth over hot, hard flesh. Lenny snarls back and thrusts upward again, fingers hard and tight in JC's hair, holding his head steady when he would've pulled away. The metal of Lenny's piercing is rough against JC's tongue now, the edge sharp, feeding splinters of red and white pain into the mass of heat growing inside JC. He scrapes his fingers down the inside of Lenny's thighs, hard, and whimpers when Lenny fucks harder into his mouth.

Hard, fast and dirty, and they haven't even made it to the ass-fucking part, yet.

It's a rough, unsteady rhythm -- Lenny's fucking his mouth hard, and for a moment JC has to concentrate on all the sensations around him, in him. Taste and sound -- Lenny's panting a little, eyes closed and head back when JC glances up at him-- and the feel of him inside JC's mouth, velvet over steel, hard, hot flesh stretching his mouth and throat wide. It hurts a little, it's uncomfortable and awkward, but it's also so fucking hot JC doesn't care about any of that.

He wants to be fucked by Lenny. Wants to feel him inside, stretching him, like his cock is stretching JC's mouth now.

He pulls away, feels Lenny's fingers tugging his hair roughly, trying to hold his head back down. Hears his soft snarl of frustration, smiles as it turns into a thick moan when he tugs on the ring one last time, not so softly this time, before pulling his mouth away completely.

"Fuck you," Lenny pants out, dark eyes flashing as JC watches him.

JC grins as he wipes his mouth, slicks a tongue across his lips, tastes Lenny on them. "Yeah," he says. "That's exactly it. I want you to fuck me."

"Filthy fucking prick-tease," Lenny snarls as he pulls JC down to him. JC laughs against Lenny's mouth and bites at his lips, groans when Lenny bites back, flicking his tongue roughly at the split spot that stings and aches. "You wanna get fucked, pretty?" He waits for JC's nod then flips them over, landing atop JC hard enough it knocks the wind out of him momentarily.

Lenny's a lot heavier than he looks, JC decides. And his dick is a lot bigger, pressing hard against JC's thigh, than it seemed even a moment ago, in his mouth. He starts to loop his arms around Lenny's neck, finds them pushed up and back, pinned to the bed, Lenny's eyes flashing dark, hot fire at him as he stares down at JC. JC stares back, then licks his lips and arches upward. He's hard, dick throbbing in spite of the recent orgasm, and he aches. Everywhere. "Now who's teasing," he asks softly, and licks his lips again.

"Gonna eat you up, lil' boy," Lenny hisses, and it would be funny, because really, Lenny isn't a lot bigger than JC, but in that voice, with that look in his eyes--all JC can do is shiver and push against the strong hands holding him. "Eat you up an' then fuck you stupid." And the first bite on his neck makes JC arch his head back, pushing himself upward into the sensation.

"You like that, huh?" Lenny's voice, low and slow against his neck, before there's another bite, sharp sting of teeth into soft, flushed flesh. And then again, lower, teeth scraping against JC's collarbone, and oh god, yeah, just there-- JC's arching upwards again, almost helplessly, wanting, needing more of the dull, pressing pain.

And being held down by Lenny, only allowed a certain range of movement upward against those hands holding him down, is driving him fucking crazy. He wants to move, to wrap himself around Lenny, pale creamy skin twined with dark, dusky limbs, but he can't, isn't allowed. Lenny bites him again, hard enough for sparkles of light to flash behind JC's eyelids, and he twists his head, bares his teeth and bites back, shuddering as his teeth sink into soft, yielding flesh.

"Bitch," Lenny hisses, but he's strangely still now, like he's waiting. Waiting for JC to do it again. So he does.

"I hear they call you a kitten," Lenny says softly, and it reminds JC of pieces of gravel scraping against each other, sharp and rough, and low and rumbling. "I guess the kitten has claws and teeth, eh?"

"Heh." JC pushes up against the hands holding him, not wanting free, enjoying the sensation of fighting against something, as much as it's making him nuts. "Harder," he grunts, pushing again, and when Lenny's fingers tighten around him enough that he feels the thud of his pulse in those points, he shudders, then bites again, licking over the imprint of teeth marks, barely visible in cafe-au-lait skin.

"You'll bruise," Lenny warns, before biting down, just below JC's collarbone, teeth pinching fair skin, sending sparks of pain snapping through him. "Here," he wiggles his fingers, "and here." Licks where he bit.

"I know. Want 'em." JC grinds up against Lenny, growls his frustration when he realizes Lenny's shifted too much and JC can't bite him again. "I like that."

"You're a kinky cat, eh?" The soft rumble of laughter makes shivers sprinkle themselves through JC; it's not a fun laugh, it's dark, and promising, and oh, god, he wants to smoke up with this guy again, and maybe never leave this room. Get stoned, get fucked, get as fucking kinky and dirty as Lenny wants to get. "I could bruise you...and press on 'em... make you feel it twice over." Another bite, teeth sinking in around his right nipple, tugging on pale pink skin, and JC groans when the pain sparks brighter behind his eyes, sparkles falling all around, brilliant and whitehot, setting him on fire. Lenny draws back, just enough to stare down into JC's eyes, black fire burning there. He doesn't let go, just grips tighter when JC pulls, pushes, struggles. "I could hurt you so bad and you'd love it, wouldn't you?" He cocks his head, considering. "Would you beg for it? Beg for anything?"

"Maybe," JC breathes, still twisting, writhing underneath him, pure need rushing through his body, making him feel wired from head to toe. He wishes the ceiling was mirrored so he could look up and see himself underneath Lenny, spread out, held down, with Lenny sprawled lazily on top. Skin on skin, teeth against flesh, heat and fire and sex. He steels himself, feels all the energy inside him gathering in his arms and legs--then draws in a breath and just _slides_, somehow, up and against Lenny, pushing him back and down-- until he's the one on top once more.

Lenny's blinking at him, but he's smiling, eyes burning bright as JC watches him, catching his breath. "Nice move," Lenny says, and JC leans in to bite at those full, soft lips, to swallow his words down inside him.

"I said," he mutters, close to Lenny's ear, "that I want," --and he bites at the lobe, sharp, hard and fast--"you to fuck me. _Now_." Lenny opens his mouth, and JC's teeth snap at his lips again, cutting off the words before they're out. "It's non-negotiable, man."

"You're the toppiest little bitch I ever seen." Lenny mutters the words against JC's mouth, then slides his hands downward, catching the waistband of JC's pants. Tight leather, and what the fuck was he thinking when he got dressed tonight? "You wanna get fucked, you need to get these off." And Lenny bites him again, hard, teeth digging sharply into the soft skin of JC's neck, fingers sliding downward under the leather, one finger pressing into the crack between his asscheeks. Pressure. Hard, insistent pressure, and JC wants to feel Lenny inside him, stretching him, so bad he's shaking with it.

He sits up and shimmies until he can push the leather down slowly, shifts off Lenny to peel it down his legs. Lenny leans up, propped on his arms, then sits up and pulls his shirt off. He's gorgeous, all dark skin and long lines, with ink swirling over his left shoulder in the form of a...dragon?...and the glitter of gold in his left nipple and at the tip of his dick. JC runs his hands down his body, curls one hand around his dick and strokes slowly, languidly, legs spread just enough to steady himself, but not as wide as he'd like. He licks his lips again, feels a rush when Lenny tracks every movement he makes. "Got a jacket? Ain't fucking without one."

He's really not surprised when Lenny reaches back for the nightstand drawer to pull condoms and lube out. A guy who exudes sensuality and lust like Lenny would surprise him more by not being prepared. Lenny drops everything in the middle of the bed then rolls off it. "Hands and knees, pretty. Let's see that ass you want fucked so bad."

JC strokes himself a few more times, just long enough for Lenny to raise an eyebrow expectantly. It's almost a game, a power-play, switching back and forth between the two of them, and JC's head spins with it all. He likes to be in control, to take charge, and he senses Lenny likes it just as much. It's not often he meets someone who gives as good as they get, and that thought sends heat spiraling through him as he raises himself up on his hands and knees.

He's spread open, wide, for Lenny to see, to watch, and he can feel the whitehot heat of his gaze on his skin. JC wishes again for a mirror, something to reflect how wild, how wanton he looks like this. His fingers wrap around his dick again, thumb sliding across the tip, smearing the pre-come there, and the sound of Lenny's hissed intake of breath is almost--_almost_\-- as good as being able to see himself.

His turn to draw in a breath when he feels slick, wet heat on his skin --Lenny's tongue, gliding over the curve of his ass, his fingers wrapping around JC's hipbones, holding him steady as he licks and bites at the skin. JC's breath catches in his throat as Lenny's tongue slips closer, closer...and oh god, yes..._rightthere_\-- he pushes back helplessly as his tongue laves gently across the tight ring of muscle, teasing, taunting-- before slicking inside, wet heat that seems to spread right through him in drumbeat pulses.

He jacks himself a little faster, pushing back to meet Lenny's tongue, then forward, into the tunnel of his hand, not surprised to hear himself whimper. So fucking hot. He's burning up, throbbing everywhere, each pulse of his blood pushing liquid fire further through his system. When Lenny pauses, tongue sliding wetly from within him, JC whimpers again and pushes backward, a ghost of a word brushing past his lips.

"...please..." He's not completely sure he's said it, though he feels it on his tongue, dark and bitter, just a little, tinged with fire and pleasure. JC lovehates to beg; wants the power tipped in his direction whenever possible. Likes to control the sex, the hunger, likes to mold it and make it his. But this...it's like with his nipples, earlier. Lenny just. seems. to. _know._

A hand slaps his ass firmly, once, then again, and Lenny growls, "slut", before pushing his legs wider, thumbs rubbing over the slick, loosened muscle once before delving into him, spreading him. JC moans and squeezes his dick, moans again when Lenny licks into him, tongue burrowing deeper, thumbs holding him open while he licks and sucks and bites, making the muscle sting and burn and open to welcome him.

It's too much and not enough all at once and JC twists his hips impatiently, wanting, needing more than just Lenny's tongue inside him. But-- he's not going to ask again, he's _not._

And he doesn't have to, because Lenny licks once, twice more, and then moves away again, fingers sliding from JC's hips, trailing up and over his ass and then teasing, pressing, slipping inside in place of his tongue. A different kind of burn, and JC bites down into the already-tender flesh of his bottom lip, breathes through the initial discomfort. Then he's pushing back once again, one, then two of Lenny's fingers inside him, twisting, gently scissoring, opening him up even more. JC's fingers tighten around his cock, redhot sparkles racing through him, wild heat that wraps tightly around his skin, dances behind his eyes.

"Hot little bitch," Lenny whispers, breath skating along JC's back, and JC snarls and presses back harder, hips snapping urgently.

"Fuck me already," he mutters, low and needy, and if Lenny wants him to beg, that's the closest he's going to get.

JC misses the heat of Lenny's body, of his fingers, when he moves away, but the soft sound of foil tearing assures him it's a temporary thing. He strokes himself gently, two fingers sliding up and down slowly, afraid to do more because he's so fucking close. So hot, so hungry -- pot always makes him horny, and tonight's been hours of foreplay. He wants the main course now, wants to feel a thick, hard dick deep inside him. Tongue and fingers are nice, but he's beyond that, needs to be completely filled. It's been a while since he was this worked up, needed it this bad, and the feelings inside are...good. Welcome. JC smiles and knows it's not a nice smile, it's too full of what he wants.

Lenny's stroking the condom down his dick and JC has to watch, has to see dark flesh disappearing beneath a pale wrap, has to watch him slick lube over himself. The heat flares between them when Lenny presses tight up against him, and then it's pressure and pleasure and pain all wrapped up together as Lenny pushes inside him, one long, hard thrust that makes JC see stars.

"Fuck," he gasps out, and he could swear he hears Lenny say the same, but then Lenny's moving against him once more, inside him, and any other thoughts in JC's head are pushed away by the pure need filling him, consuming him. He steadies himself, rests on his forearms, feels the weight of Lenny on him, over him, not uncomfortable though-- not at all.

"Feels so good," Lenny hisses, and JC hears _that_, hears it because it's right against his ear, Lenny pressed close, so close, draped over him, hips still fucking him hard and fast. And then there's the scrape of teeth over his shoulderblade, rough and jarring, and again, sharper this time-- a stinging pinch that throbs along his skin and echoes inside him, and JC's hand snakes down to his cock. He strokes himself, whimpering helplessly, aware of nothing else but the gathering heat in his belly, and when he feels another sting of teeth slicing into flesh, he's coming hard, thick spurts over his belly and hand.

Lenny curses low and rough in JC's ear and levers up off him, grasps his hips tightly before pounding into him. It's rough, hard, dirty, and JC shivers from head-to-toe as heat pours through him again. He jacks himself slowly, body zinging with aftershocks, dick tender and sensitive, but still tingling, and god, he wishes he could go again and again and again, wishes he could come when Lenny does, because he knows Lenny's close. JC can feel him, thick, hard, getting harder, cock pulsing deep inside him.

JC shoves backward, groaning, tightens around Lenny, feels him slam into him once more and hold there, a long, low rumble of a moan rippling through him as Lenny comes, shooting deep inside. He pants through the aftershocks it sets off inside him, wishing he could really feel Lenny coming, slick and wet, inside him. He sprawls beneath Lenny onto the bed and shudders when Lenny follows, slipping out of him, leaving him empty, still aching a little. He misses the fullness.

JC rolls over, so he's face to face with Lenny. Looks up into dark brown eyes, soft and sated now, and watching him closely. He smiles, and reaches out a finger to trace around the tattoo that snakes over Lenny's shoulder, feeling the damp skin underneath his fingertip. "Did it hurt?" he asks, following the intricate pattern, the inked swirls and loops.

"A little," Lenny says, voice softer now, watching JC's finger trailing along his skin, light against dark. "But it's," he pauses, and JC watches as he cocks his head, looking for the right word. "It's a good kind of hurt. You know?" He reaches down and takes JC's hand in his own, bites gently at his fingertips, licking where his teeth mark.

"Yeah," JC says softly, "I know."

~fin~


End file.
